In the Cards
by ProcrastinatingPalindrome
Summary: The G8 members are stuck at a meeting on Halloween. Fortunately, Italy has found something more entertaining for them to do...


"I don't see why we have to have a meeting on Halloween," America grumbled as the G8 made their way to the usual meeting room.

"It's only ten o'clock, you idiot," England snapped. "You'll have plenty of time to go trick or treating afterward. Not that you ever celebrate this holiday properly in the first place-"

"But I still have to carve my pumpkin, and I probably should go buy more candy too. And my house isn't decorated enough yet. I'm a busy guy!"

"In America-san's defense, I'd rather skip this meeting too," Japan said quietly from the back. "I still need to finish my costume for tonight."

"Your...costume?" Germany asked, raising his eyebrows at the island nation.

"I-I meant Pochi-kun's costume," Japan corrected hastily. "I'm dressing him up as a...a pumpkin. Yes. It's very cute. My mistake, I'm not the one dressing up. Ah ha ha...ha."

"I don't think putting your dog in a Halloween costume is much better than dressing up yourself," Canada said, but was ignored.

"Ah Japan, you shouldn't spend too much time worrying about a costume," France said, throwing an arm around Japan's shoulders. "I have a party to attend tonight, and my costume is très simple."

"You _do_ realize that it's not really a costume if you just go naked," England muttered.

"How rude, Angleterre. I'll have you know I'll be wearing a rose."

"Ah, be careful of the thorns!" Russia reminded him. "Not that there's a great deal down there to get pricked-"

"Has anyone seen Italy lately?" Germany suddenly interrupted.

"I saw Italy-san earlier," Japan answered. "Maybe he's in the meeting room already?"

The door to the room _was_ slightly agar by the time they arrived, and there was a sound of muttering coming from the room.

"Um, Italy?" America called. "You in there, buddy?"

"America? Buon giorno!" Italy answered cheerfully. "You all took so long to get here! I was just playing with my cards while I waited."

The rest of the countries filled in and saw that Italy did indeed have a collection of colorful cards spread on the table in front of him.

"Oh, tarot cards?" France said eagerly, taking a seat at the table. "I used to be very good at those back in the 18th century. How is your future looking, Italy?"

"Ve, not too bad. The cards said my money troubles might get better soon, but I have to work hard first..."

"I wonder if you could read my future too? I'm out of practice, I admit. I've forgotten most of the cards now."

"Sì, of course! Is a three card reading alright?"

"Bien sûr. I don't need anything more complicated today," France said as Italy gathered up the cards and passed the deck to the older country.

"Then clear your mind and shuffle the cards until it feels right."

"Ah Italy, I can remember that much!" France chuckled as he passed the cards back and forth between his hands and handed the deck back to Italy, who drew the first card off the top and placed it on the table.

"The Hanged Man. This card represents your past. It means...sacrifice, and that you had to go against the normal order of things so you could continue down your path in life."

France stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Then it is talking about my revolution, non?"

"It could be, or another kind of sacrifice, something important you had to give up. Or maybe a martyr. Like a special person-"

"Let's move on to the next card," France said quickly.

"The next card is the present. The Four of Cups, it means dissatisfaction and boredom."

"Ah well, I _have_ been bored lately..."

"And last is the Moon. Ah, but it's upside down!"

"My future, oui?"

"Right! This is the card for the seeking of fulfillment. And because it's upside down, you'll have peace after a period of hardship. So if you're really really hungry and you try to cook dinner, you might catch something on fire first, but after that you'll make a delicious meal and be happy. Like that."

"There are worse futures, I'm sure. Merci, Italy."

Italy gathered his cards back up and look around at the watching countries.

"Does anyone else want a reading?" he asked hopefully.

"You know," England said after a pause. "I've always liked this sort of thing. Think you could do one more reading for me?"

"It's not a problem at all," Italy said happily, enjoying the attention. "I can read everyone! Three cards for you too?"

"Why not," England said with a smile as he shuffled the deck.

"Let's see...first card is the King of Swords. Strength, authority, power..."

"That sounds about right," England said with a hint of smugness. "My empire was-"

"But it's upside down, so it also means cruelty and corruption."

"Rubbish! I wasn't cruel!" A skeptical silence met him. "W-well, I was a little...heavy handed during my piracy days, but...oh sod it. Just deal the next card."

"The present...the Five of Wands. Unavoidable conflict and problems, but they can be overcome with hard work."

"Ha, don't I know it."

"And lastly, the Eight of Cups. It's the card of turning away from the past to make a new future."

"Easier said than done," England said heavily. "But thanks all the same. You ought to go next, America. It _is_ Halloween, after all."

"Oh hell no!" America snapped, waving his hands in front of himself. "I don't want any of this occult mumbojumbo."

"You were the one that was babbling about how much you like Halloween earlier!"

"Yeah, when it's done my way. Halloween is about goofing around and dressing up and eating candy 'til you puke. I like my Halloween nice and plastic and fake."

"Ve, the cards don't have to be scary, America," Italy insisted, looking back and forth between the two arguing countries.

"Who said I was scared? I just hate this kind of supernatural stuff."

"It's just for fun! And they don't always come true, so it's not like you'll die if you get the Death card-"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, whatever," America growled, giving in and taking a seat at the table. "Lemme see those cards, Italy." He shuffled them aggressively fast before slamming the deck back down on the table. Italy carefully picked the first card up and turned it over: the Fool.

"Now _that_ is appropriate," Russia chuckled.

"Fuck off. What's it mean, Italy?"

"This card means innocence and potential."  
"Huh, that actually fits pretty well."

"And your next card is the Five of Pentacles. Loss of financial stability."

"Ouch. Guess it's talking about the recession, huh?"

"It can mean loneliness too."

"Oh...I suppose that's right, lately I...never mind. And what's my future? It better be happier than _that_..."

Italy turned over a card that showed two people standing together. "The Lovers."

America sat forward in his chair. "Really?"

"Uh huh. It means a struggle between two paths, like your head and your heart. And of course this card is usually about romance, so maybe you'll have to make a choice about someone you love. Maybe a new lover will appear in your life?"

"Uh..." America's face went pink. "Do the cards say anything about...who that someone might be?"

"These cards don't, I'm sorry. But we could do a more in depth reading-"

"Yeah, let's do that," America cut him off, standing up hastily. "Later, okay? Come by my house later, I'll give you candy as thanks!"

"Me next!" Italy hardly had time to react before Russia took a seat across from him, folding his hands eagerly.

"Um...right," Italy said reluctantly, handing Russia the deck. "Just focus and shuffle them...gently."

"Of course, of course, I am always gentle!" the larger country said happily, not noticing how Italy winced when the cards bent in his large hands as he shuffled. "There, are these good?"

"S-Sì, just fine. Um...don't be mad at me if the cards aren't nice. Your past is..." The first card showed an ominous looking tower, surrounded by flames. Lightning struck the roof and rain fell violently in the background.

"Ah, this doesn't look like a very happy card."

"That's the Tower. Destruction, violent change, great conflict, ruin..." Italy looked up at Russia guiltily, but Russia just nodded thoughtfully.

"A-and next..." Italy hastily turned over the next card, hoping for something better. "Er...the Devil."

"Ha ha, that card isn't saying _I _am a devil, is it?"

"N-no, no no no! It just means...ah, a destructive internal conflict. A lot of your problems are caused by things inside you. ...please don't be angry."

"So silly, Italy! This isn't my angry face."

"Eh heh heh, right, of course. Um, and your future is..." The last card held a smiling skeleton on horseback.

"Death," England said flatly. "What a surprise."

"It-it doesn't mean anyone's going to die!" Italy said quickly, flapping his hands nervously.

"No?" Russia asked innocently shooting a look in England's direction. "How unfortunate."

"N-no, it's more about change. Like the death of something and the birth of something else?"

"I can not give birth, Italy. I do not have a womb."

"Um, not literally. Just a change in life. Like...maybe you'll learn how to do something new, or get a new boss, and maybe find a new lover-"

There was a choked sound from America's direction.

"Something wrong, _É_tats-Unis?" France asked.

"Nothing. I'm totally fine."

"Ah, oui? But you are a bit flushed-"

"'Cause this damn room is too hot!"

Russia continued to stare at his cards while the others bickered, as though he expected them to say something meaningful to him. When they didn't, he left the chair across from Italy and was replaced by Canada.

"I already read your future, America," Italy said.

Canada rubbed his temples wearily and waited for Italy to catch his mistake. He never did.

"Oh, Canada!" England said at last. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here the entire time!"

"Nonsense, I'm sure I would have noticed you."

"Yeah, you'd think...forget it. I don't even want a reading anymore."

"Ve, I'm sorry! We can do your reading now-"

"Seriously, I don't want one. I'd probably just get all of America's cards anyway."

"Aw bro, don't be that way!" America said, slapping Canada on the back.

"I said I'm not in the mood!" he snapped. "Go read someone else, eh."

"Um...if you're sure... Your turn, Japan."

Japan reluctantly traded places with a still ill tempered Canada, shuffled the cards and passed them back.

"And the first card...the Hermit. That's the card for withdrawal, caution, isolation-"

"I was a bit cut off from the world when I was younger," Japan said lightly.

"Just part of being an island," England agreed.

"And your present is the Ten of Wands. Good fortune becomes a burden, and you are too busy with work to have a social life. This card deals with guilt too. Ve, that's sad, Japan."

"I-I have been busy, but it's not as bad as all that."

"You can come stay at my house when you want to unwind! We can cook together, and go for walks, and paint, and-"

"Arigato, Italy. I will keep that in mind. And my last card?"

"The Star. Inspiration, good health, the healing of old wounds...you've got a good future, Japan!"

Germany cleared his throat awkwardly. "If you're done with the fortune telling, maybe we can start the meeting?"

"Ve, but I haven't done Germany yet! Want me to read your future?"

"...Nein," Germany said quietly after a moment. "I'd rather not know. I won't be able to focus on the present if I know something unpleasant is coming."

"But it might be something really good! The cards might say, 'your economy gets better, and Prussia moves out of your basement and gets a real job like you keep telling him to, and then you get to have lots of wurst and beer and spend time with Italy.'"

"Even so." There was just the slightest hint of a smile on Germany's face, but it disappeared a second later. "We've wasted enough time. If we start the meeting now, we can finish before-"

"Come on, Germany!" America complained. "It's Halloween. We can have a meeting some other time. I say we skip the meeting and go party at my house!"

"_Nein_. That is completely-"

"Come on! I have candy! I'll even share with you guys."

"It wouldn't hurt to miss a meeting every now and then," England said innocently.

"That's the spirit, England! I'll give you a whole bag of Milky Ways when we get to my house!"

"I don't want your candy, you prat, I just don't want to waste Halloween stuck in here."

"Da, I want to leave too," Russia said. "Do I get candy for agreeing with America?"

"You can have some Mike and Ike's. Nobody likes those anyway," America allowed, avoiding looking Russia in the eye. "Not that your fat-ass needs any more calories-"

"I'll come by after my party is finished," France promised, cutting off a fight before it could even begin. "And I will even bring you some _real_ candy, not that garbage you call chocolate."

"Okay, but you gotta wear more than a rose. I have little kids coming by my house, I don't wanna traumatize 'em. And my chocolate is delicious."

"I might stop by later too," Japan said quietly.

"Bring your dog! I wanna see his pumpkin costume."

"His...? Oh...ah, yes, his costume. Right."

"What about you, Canada?" America asked hopefully. "You coming?"

Canada looked as though he wanted to refuse, but caved in the face of his brother's enthusiasm. "Oh fine. I'll bring some maple candy."

"Aw right! I love that stuff! It's like, instant cavities."

"Can we go too, Germany?" Italy asked, tugging on Germany's sleeve.

"We might as well," Germany said heavily. "The meeting had apparently been aborted."

"Um...I'm sorry for getting everyone distracted," Italy said, wilting a little.

Germany sighed and patted the smaller country on the head. "It's not entirely your fault. I blame their short attention spans more than anything else. They probably would have found something else to distract themselves with anyway."

"So we can go to the party?"

"Ja, we can go. And don't forget your cards. Maybe you can give me a little reading later. Just a little one."

"Even if your future might be sad?"

Germany managed a tiny smile. "I will take my chances."

Historical Notes:

Although the origin of tarot cards is uncertain, it's widely believed that they originated in Italy in the 15th century.


End file.
